1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automatic floor-scrubbing and polishing machine, and more particularly to a floating-brush assembly that is mounted thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for cleaning, scrubbing and waxing large floor areas, such as in grocery and department stores, hospitals, office buildings, etc.
There are numerous and varied arrangements of cleaning machines presently in use for scrubbing and buffing large floor areas, particularly in buildings where floors are covered with plastic or composition materials, and where there is very heavy foot traffic as well as vehicle traffic, such as grocery carts, portable machines, etc.
In those establishments where food products are stored and the loading of fresh produce takes place throughout the day, as in grocery stores, it is necessary to wash the open areas and aisles between the stacked shelves at least once a week but preferably twice a week, and to wax the floors at least once a week. Thus, it can be seen that because of the constant stacking and handling of the various foodstuffs and staples, resulting in frequent breaking and spilling of contents, it is essential that such floors be properly maintained on a continuous basis.
At present, there are several types of automatic scrubbing and polishing machines available. The trade names of some of these units are "Tornado", "Kent" and "Multi-Clean". These machines generally employ one or two motors that drive a brush or a pair of juxtaposed brushes; and they include a vacuum system, a spray system, a squeegee, and in most case a drive motor for the movement of the entire machine. Commonly, these machines also include two tanks--one to dispense a solution for cleaning, and the other to recover the used solution through a vacuum system. Most automatic scrubbers are self-contained units that are primarily operated by batteries having 24 or 36 volt systems. The intent of the automatic scrubber is to put cleaning solution onto any hard-floor surface from one of the two tanks, the solution being discharged through or adjacent the brush or brushes, and then spread and agitated with the brushes mounted at the front of the machine. As the machine passes over the scrubbed area with the cleaning solution disposed thereon, the squeegee attached to the rear of the machine collects the used solution, thus allowing the solution to be sucked up through a hose running from the other tank by means of a vacuum motor attached thereto. Hence, the used solution is picked up from the floor and deposited in a recovery tank.
However, problems still exist in providing a suitable floor-scrubbing mechanism that will effectively operate under various adverse conditions, such as uneven floor surfaces, and reduce the hours of labor required. Thus, with the combination of the above-mentioned automatic-type cleaning machines and the hereinafter described invention, further reduction in time, cost and labor can be accomplished.